Sexy chyna
by m1tt
Summary: Chyna goes to school
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Chyna

Even after all these years, I can still remember the first time I did it.

I was 13, and she was 14; her name was Olive. She was quiet, shy, with brown hair and soft green eyes. Very well developed for her age; a C cup, at the very least. A little short, but then again not everyone was a towering Nordic girl like me; she was still tall for her age, all things considered.

I had known from the moment I set eyes on her that she was the one; it was Olive whom I would fuck first. It had to be done carefully; she had to be primed, as it were, brought out of her shell. It would take a while, but I could do it; I was better equipped than most girls. Or boys, for that matter, but let's not talk about boys.

But I had time. I had years of middle and high school to spend flirting and fucking, and once I got Olive I would make use of every minute of it.

At first it was innocuous; polite conversation, waving at her in the halls, that sort of thing. Once she was comfortable with me I stepped it up, sitting with her at lunch and keeping her company during breaks. Then I began offering to help with her homework; she was smart, but she didn't get perfect grades like I did. Not many got my sort of grades; I was at the top of my class. Naturally she accepted, and from there it was simple to begin spending time at her house, afternoons after school and then sleepovers.

Even now I can't help but laugh a little; no one ever suspected I was what I was, least of all Olive. Not until it was too late, anyway, but by then she would have gladly thrown herself in front of a train for me; with that sort of loyalty, keeping secrets was less than nothing.

Once I was sleeping over regularly (made easier by how her father traveled frequently and she was an only child), the next steps were a little more delicate. I had to show increasing interest in Olive as a girl, a young woman, and help her realize that it was natural; for this, I employed certain long looks, lingering touches, gradually reducing sleepwear. As the clothes gradually came off, the glancing touch became more pointed, lingering longer on more and more sensitive flesh; my glances took on a subtle smoldering heat, which grew hotter as time went on. I was close, very close, but I couldn't afford to get impatient even this late. It would all happen in time.

And then, one night...

"Hey Olive," I asked, toying with her silky brown hair, "have you ever..."

"What, Chyna?" she asked, looking up from her book. Her head was in my lap, and I was rubbing her scalp gently; both of us were naked save for filmy panties, and it was getting harder on me to keep myself in check. "Have I ever... what?"

"You know," I whispered, feigning embarrassment; I let my glance slide slowly over her full lips, her firm breasts. "Have you?"

"Chyna, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and turning to face me. "You're blushing!"

I looked down, grinning despite myself. "It's embarrassing..."

"Come on, tell me," she replied in a lower voice, leaning forward; tonight her dad was home, so we had to keep the noise to a minimum. That meant the main course couldn't go on, but things were _this_ close...

I shook my head, letting tears gather in the corners of my eyes. "Hold me," I pleaded, glancing at her with my wet-looking gaze. She didn't need to be told twice; automatically she got on the bed, spreading her legs slightly and holding her arms out. Hesitating only slightly, I crawled up and into her arms, cuddling up close with our breasts squished together; I sighed and put my face in her neck, and she stroked my back, toying with the long golden locks that tumbled down my straight, toned back.

"Olive," I whispered, "lately, I... I feel strange around you." I had my arms around her neck; now one hand crept down the side of her pretty face. "Like, I'm all hot inside but my skin is so cold..." I shivered and clung tighter, enjoying the friction of our bodies.

For a second she froze, and I was afraid I had been too obvious too soon, but then she relaxed again and lifted my chin up. "Are you trying to say you want me?" she asked in all seriousness. Wordlessly I could only nod, secretly quite pleased at this turn of events.

If this had been a smutty story she would have said something corny like 'I want you too' and we would've started making out; but this wasn't, so she skipped the corny line and just leaned in again, closing her eyes. I felt her tentative lips on mine, and the shiver that ran down my spine wasn't faked at all. Nor was the rest of my reaction, as I moaned faintly and tried to deepen our contact, by opening my lips a little wider and letting my tongue poke against hers. She responded in kind, and our tongues pressed and shoved against each other; I felt her hands on my breasts, tentative but increasingly bold as I only moaned in the back of my throat. Eagerly I pressed into her, needing that friction of skin on skin, our breasts squishing and shifting...

Things might very well have gone too far, dad or no dad. If he had been gone it was certain I would have lost all control and simply had my way with poor Olive, all fucking night long. But it couldn't happen tonight; I couldn't afford to be exposed for what I was. My pussy was tingling and burning, and I knew hers was also from how she couldn't stop shifting against me; suddenly it became a much sharper fire, and an entirely different shifting began happening. Horrified I sprang away from her, turning away so she wouldn't see. "I- I gotta pee," I gasped, leaping for the door, one hand shielding myself from view.

Fortunately the bathroom was just right there; I slipped inside, shut the door and locked it tight. I heard Olive outside, asking me what was the matter; I heard her father's heavier tread, demanding to know what all the noise was and why his daughter was half-naked and sweaty. I made some excuse, Olive whined in protest; it seemed to work, since he ordered her back to bed and told me I was to leave immediately once I felt better.

It was all dim, though, I only recalled it afterward on the drive home; at that moment all I could really hear was the hot rush of blood in my ears, my face flushing, my breasts perking up. All the obvious signs of intense arousal in a young lady, basically. But I was no average lady, not if the twelve-inch cock my clit had morphed into was any indication.

I told you I was better equipped than most guys, didn't I?

"Damn you," I hissed at it, "you just had to ruin things." I thought I could control myself, but it seemed otherwise. Then again, I _had_ been asking for it, hadn't I? Getting so close to Olive like that... The thought made it twitch, and I grabbed it on reflex; that brought another gasp out, and I knew I'd have to relieve myself if I were to stand any chance of leaving this place with my secret intact. I could only hope their house was ventilated enough to keep the smell confined to the bathroom, or I'd have Olive on my case again.

Didn't I mention it? My body produces pheromones when I'm excited, that only other women can pick up on; theoretically I could overwhelm every cunt I come across and fuck their brains out, and certainly I dream about doing just that (and they're _extremely_ wet dreams!), but I'm better than that. I can control this, I can master my own body. If the others can do it, so can I. But anyway, the pheromones. They get other girls excited as well, and they don't know or care why; it triggers very deep-seated mating urges, and it seems to override normal bodily limits as well as societal inhibitions. In plain language, they turn into lust-driven whores who'll fuck anything in sight and won't let up until the source goes away. That source being me and my cock, of course, and since it's all somewhat self-feeding and reciprocal...

Well, you get the idea.

Anyway. There I stood, over Olive's toilet, one hand jacking my cock and the other feeling up my breasts. Of course I imagined her, I couldn't help but imagine her; in my mind's eye she was helplessly bent over the table, her perfect ass turned up while I slammed down into her wet red pussy as hard and as fast as I could. It was an irresistible picture, and I quickly succumbed; biting down on a towel to stifle the keening noises, my cock jumped wildly in my hands as it shot off huge loads of cum. It was all I could do to keep bent over, so it would shoot into the toilet bowl and not all over the bathroom.

When it was finally done, I had to marvel downward; there was _so much!_ I produced much more than normal anyway, but this exceeded even what I could do. And of course, it was still erect; if I squinted I could almost see it smirking proudly up at me, waiting for further stimulation. Helplessly I did just that, wanting only to get it over with before the others got suspicious. Even so, I was just too worked up to be done so soon, and I had to climax at least five more times before the damn thing finally wilted back into the cute red clitoris you'd normally expect on a thirteen year old girl.

But it wasn't over yet. I had to get into Olive's room and grab my clothes while avoiding her inevitable questions, then get outside and to my car. My keys were in my shorts, and while it would be easy to hotwire the ride and pick the lock on my apartment, I couldn't just leave my keys there; my car and home weren't the only places they led to, after all. I thought of all this while the toilet flushed and part of me hoped it wouldn't clog up; it didn't, so I straightened my thoroughly soaked panties and went out for her room, barging in with my head down and one goal in mind: to get my clothes and get out of there!

I'm sure Olive must have said something, but I couldn't recall what it was, and still can't even today. I was so focused on that goal there was no room for anything else, not until I was out the front door and sitting in my car (yes, thirteen years old and already driving; I'll get into that later). During the drive home all I could think about was Olive, how close I had been to her; halfway there I looked down and thought my seat and the floorboards would be sticky in the morning, but my cock was misbehaving and had completely jacked my hand. Pun intended, naturally.

Without going into detail, suffice to say I got very little sleep that night. My bathroom and most of the towels I kept on hand were thoroughly ruined, and I would have to clean it all up myself in the afternoon; this was why I had never brought anyone over to my place, not even Olive. They couldn't find out what I was, not until they were ready; I hoped Olive was ready, because my cock was starting to take on a life of its own almost.

The next morning, the seat was sticky as I had suspected, but despite that I waited outside in the parking lot for a moment, gazing at the school building and for the first time cursing the fact that I went to an all-girl's school. No co-ed nonsense for us; the only man in there was the janitor, Raymond (or Ray for short), and rumor had it he was a eunuch, a former _castrati_ singer. Not really a man at all, then, though I was certain they were all wrong and he was just gay. I had peeked inside his closet once, and found a well-used digital camera, which put me in mind of certain porn shorts I'd seen online a few times...

Ah, but I shouldn't think of that.

Needless to say, that day was very uncomfortable. Think about it, about being a futanari with a rebellious dick, aphrodisiac pheromones erupting out of you with every step. Literally erupting out; I swore the air was visibly thicker everywhere I went. Even with my special spats designed to keep my dick down, I felt it throbbing madly every time I caught sight of panties, or any glimpse of revealed flesh; and there was certainly a lot of it on that day.

Olive was the worst. She couldn't take her hands off me unless we simply had to separate, for classes or what have you. Normally we would have been called out on it, but everybody else was doing the same thing, even the teachers; Miss Lexi, a Canadian whom I had had a crush on for months, got up in front of everyone and did a strip tease, capping it off by furiously masturbating. Everyone seemed to subconsciously know it was me; Miss Lexi was eyeing me the whole time during her show, and I caught quick glances my way all day when they weren't all either trying to act normal or turning the place into a porn studio. I knew Ray was having a field day, and many of the girls were more than happy to oblige.

Did I mention it was self-reciprocal? The pheromones, that is. In simpler terms, once a girl inhaled it and was being affected, her body temporarily began producing it on its own; this drew others to her, and they fell under its sway as well. Due to this, by lunchtime the whole school had ground to a halt, so consumed by lust they all were. Where was I in all this? You could probably guess, but I'll tell you anyway; when I wasn't feigning study or obliging Olive I was in the restrooms, furiously jacking off and filling the immediate area with my scent and my pheromones.

In hindsight that probably made it worse, since the ventilation carried it everywhere else. Naturally it's strongest in seminal form, so whoever went in after me stood no chance at all. I was immune to my own scent, but not that of others; really, what _had_ I been thinking, deluding myself that I was in control. I was a time bomb waiting to go off, is what I was.

And the way things were going, I would be going off quite soon. After lunch, in fact, in the bathroom just off the lunch hall. What a laugh.

The bell rang, and I got up almost before it started to rush for the nearest toilet so I could jack off another fifty or so times The door slammed behind me and I went into an empty stall; that was latched, and I had my skirt and panties down when the door opened again. "Chyna," a voice said, an authoritative and confident voice. It was Olive's voice, and my dick jumped at each word, sending painful jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"Chyna, we need to fuck," she went on. "I'm burning up right now; all the other girls just doing whatever they like, I can't take it anymore. You're the only one for me. I know you're in here, I can see your feet and your skirt." God, I loved it when she took that tone of voice; it made me all the harder.

"Come on in here, then," I replied, my voice husky with lust as I undid the latch. "Let's be dirty whores; let's fuck on the toilet." I was about to reveal my secret, show my cock to someone else for the first time, but the fear I should have felt was drowned by an overwhelming desire to bury my cock in tight, wet, pink virgin pussy.

Olive giggled, walked over and pushed the door open. "Chyna," she breathed, shutting the door behind her and fumbling the latch, as if she couldn't turn away from me for a second even if my back was turned to her. "Chyna, I need it..."

Without a word I turned to face her, my huge dick standing as hard and erect as it had ever done. There was no mistaking it, no hiding it; I was without a doubt a futanari, I had a huge cock and a tight needy pussy and huge breasts. Olive gaped for a second, and I saw fear in her eyes, but this close to me my pheromones were thick in the air; she had no choice but to forget her fear and fall to her knees, crawling forward and reaching a hand out.

When her small, soft hand wrapped around the head, I couldn't stand it; with a sharp cry I erupted, and thick ropes of cum shot out with enormous force, splashing all over Olive's face and body. It landed on her face, and she opened her mouth to lick it up and swallow it down; it landed on her neck, her full round breasts, her swollen nipples, and she reached up to smear it around and into her skin. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen, and with another sharp cry I came again even before I was finished the first time.

This time Olive darted forward with her mouth open wide, catching my cock in her lips and working her tongue furiously. I felt her throat pulsating as she tried to swallow my load, I heard her moaning wantonly even as she choked on the sticky white stuff. I was certain she would black out, but she spat me out before that could happen and her face was smothered in a second coat of hot sperm.

I had thought we would do it at my place; we would take it slowly, we would explore each other and play around a while before I told her what would happen next. She would be afraid, she would shake her head cutely and say she didn't want to be hurt while tears welled up in her eyes; I would reassure her, say she didn't have to do it now, but I would be slow and careful and we wouldn't do anything until she understood what was going on. She would shake her head again, say that she thought she was ready, and lay down on my bed, spreading her legs, letting me do what I liked. I had gleefully masturbated night after night to this exquisite picture, knowing I was getting carried away and it wouldn't happen like that at all.

I was right, in a sense, but in a greater sense I couldn't have been more wrong.

I threw her against the door, ripped her school uniform off and groped at her with hard, eager hands; she panted and whined, telling me to fuck her, fuck her hard, jam that huge dick up her pussy until she fainted. It took every last shred of my willpower to keep from doing just that; instead I slid my fingers into her, knowing if I didn't loosen her up even a little she'd be hurt, maybe quite badly. She was drenched, dripping wet, and incredibly hot, but still pretty tight; she squirmed and screamed beneath me as I worked my fingers in and out, gradually getting looser and letting me stick another finger, and another one inside until I thought she was ready.

Even so, I fingered her more and more, reaching around with my other hand to graze her clit; this sent her over the edge, and I felt her clamp down around my fingers as her body seized and bucked beneath me. She screamed even louder than before, and a thick scent filled the little space as my hand was covered in thicker fluids than before. I knew, from as often as I had played with my own pussy, that she had just orgasmed, though the scent struck me much harder than my own ever had. It drove out every thought and consideration other than the need to mate, to fuck, to have my way with her over and over again.

And I did just that; I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arms around her hips, and shoved my cock up into her. She screamed again and writhed in pain, but my grip was too tight and she couldn't get away; I pulled out, only to slam back in again, giving her no time to properly adjust. all I knew was she was hot, she was tight, she was wet and dirty and oh god I needed her so badly, my cock was hard and hot and painful and she was the only relief I would ever get...

That was Olive's virginity, there and gone unnoticed by me in my hard, rough need for her sex. That was mine also, but that wasn't so important. Very quickly her pain turned into pleasure, as much from the pheromones as my cock and my hands, and she was telling me to go faster, harder, deeper; of course I did just that, burying my cock to the hilt every time I slammed into her, no doubt breaking something deep inside her but neither of us cared. I felt her come several times, her pussy clamping hard around me, so tight I couldn't move but for the pulsing of my load filling her insides with hot cum.

Eventually I ended up on the toilet, with Olive above me riding my cock for all she was worth; my mouth was on her nipples, sucking and biting and I swear there was milk coming out, but even now I can't be too sure. By now she was loose and slimy enough that my cock didn't jam when she came, and both of us experienced endless orgasms as our bodies fucked on and on, harder and harder with every passing moment. The stall was thick with my cum, but her legs and mine were even thicker, but that didn't stop us.

I hardly remember the rest of the day; I don't even remember if we cleaned up when, at some point, we decided it'd be best if we went back to earth for a while. I vaguely remember driving to her place, her head bobbing up and down on my cock the whole way; we were lucky not to get pulled over, I'm certain I quite exceeded the speed limit. Her father wasn't home, he was gone for two weeks or something, so even before we were in the door I was ripping at her clothes again; we didn't even make it past the stairs, she simply fell down and I was on top of her, and we were fucking like rabbits again.

The kitchen, the dining room table, the bathroom and shower, her room... by the time we were finally through, hours later in the middle of the night, the house was a sticky mess all over. We were too tired to care, though; we slept a few hours, then the sun came up and we were at it again, although we tried to go slow at first. That didn't last, naturally, as lust got hold of us once again and we never got out of her room; at some point we fell out of the bed, I think, tangled in the sticky covers so tightly I could only shudder against her in my need.

It was so glorious, my ascent into womanhood. We hardly stopped for anything, only thirst could dampen our lust, and that is a thing quickly addressed. Not even to shower; if she tried to take one I would masturbate for a few minutes before being overcome and rushing in to take her under the hot water, or if I tried she'd end up sneaking in and the same result would come. Fucking in the shower would have been smarter, cleaner, but we couldn't stay there forever and we simply couldn't stop.

How long we were there, lost in a haze of love and lust, I couldn't at the time say; nor would I have cared to answer. All I knew was that my dick was hard as a rock and Olive's pussy (and her breasts, and after the third day her ass) was the only way to make it go own. The only flaw was that she was so damn sexy, so greedy for my cock that it never stayed down too long. I don't think we exchanged two complete, coherent sentences the whole time, either.

It couldn't last, of course, nor did it. About a week into all this, the last thing I remember before falling asleep one morning was Olive complaining about being sick. I didn't think much of it, being suddenly tired and worn to the bone from the endless bunny-fucking. I woke up hours later, and for once I wasn't instantly horny; my cock was in fact fully shrunken down, back to its original cute little pink clit. Groggily I went through a weekend morning routine, showering and putting some clothes on before going for breakfast in the kitchen. I was just finishing my toast when I realized I was back in my apartment. Without Olive.

I should have panicked, but I couldn't; my mind was foggy with some strange, apathetic lethargy. All I remember feeling was a mild curiosity, as if at the sun passing behind a cloud; hello, sun, where d'you think _you're _going, eh? Fuckin' sun.

Finally it sank in, what had happened; I was at my apartment, and Olive was gone. Then I realized I had been drugged; someone had come to her place, drugged me somehow, brought me back here and taken her away. Someone with the keys to my apartment, what's more.

I stopped panicking then, because I knew what had happened; Olive was pregnant, and she'd been taken away to have her dickgirl baby in the proper facilities. I mentioned before that I wasn't alone, right?

We'll get into that later.


	3. Miss lexi

I lingered in my apartment for a few days, after Olive was taken away. I wasn't in mourning or anything stupid like that, I was just reminiscing; I had heard the first real sexual release of a futa would be intense, but that didn't come anywhere close to describing it. Masturbating couldn't hold a candle to relentlessly pounding another girl, fucking her for hours and shooting load after load of hot semen deep into her tight, hot, wet pussy. One would more than do the job, of course, but why stop there? Better to make sure of the job, over and over and over...

God, just _thinking_ about it made me so damn hard, I almost clogged the shower drain a hundred times over. Naturally it never did any good; my cock had tasted virgin ass and virgin pussy, and now nothing else would ever satisfy it again. Not that I minded; not that it could ever really be satisfied anyway.

In the end I took some pills to counter the hormones and force my cock to shrink back into a clit; then I could go back to school, and look for my next target. I already knew who it would be: Miss Lexi, the French teacher from Canada. She also spoke Italian, and technically was Mrs Lexi, but we all called her Miss Lexi because it was pretty clear she hated her husband. She wanted children, and badly, but he was impotent or something; it had been an arranged marriage, and she couldn't get out of it no matter what she did.

I knew all this because we were friends; I spoke French and Italian flawlessly, and we were both beautiful women. It seemed natural that we should bond platonically over coffee and class work; I'd stay over after school and help her grade papers, and we'd talk for hours about everything and nothing.

Now I was going to offer her what she truly wanted; pregnancy, and freedom from her husband.

The school had largely recovered from my one day of indiscretion. Many of the girls were more open about themselves now, and some of the teachers weren't quite so strait-laced, but on the whole it was back to normal. I had no intention of disrupting that again, even if it was normal for inexperienced dickgirls like me. Of course, intention didn't really count for much against hormones and a huge, painfully hard cock, but still, I had to try or I was no better than a serial rapist.

Anyway. I passed the day like I always had, catching up on my homework and missed assignments, chatting with everyone else; despite myself I was rather popular with the girls, no doubt due to some subtle pheromones that drew females to me. After classes were over I went to Miss Lexi's office; she was doing paperwork, and when I came in she smiled and put it aside. "Chyna," she said warmly, getting up and wrapping me in a hug, "I've missed you! Were you sick or something?"

"No ma'am," I replied, hugging her back. "olive and I decided to take a vacation after that weird day here; she got sick, though, but she should be fine soon." We sat down, and for a while it was just like the old days; Miss Lexi and her favorite student, chatting away like old friends.

Then she sighed, and looked sad. "Henry's gone again," she said moChynaly. Henry was her husband, and we both loathed him. "Once again I have no idea how long he'll be gone; probably off chasing whores." Now her voice was thick with bitterness, and self-doubt; what kind of man would leave _her_ to go after call girls?

"Alexis, don't think like that," I said, using her first name. "Listen, I... I have something to show you, alright? It's a secret, an important secret, and you have to promise not to say anything, ok?" Confused, she only nodded; I got up and made sure the door was locked and the construction paper over the window still in place, then went around pulling the shades down and locking the windows; when she couldn't see, I popped one of my pills, and felt myself stirring inside.

"Chyna?" Miss Lexi asked as I approached her again. "What are you...?"

"I told you, ma'am," I replied, "it's a secret." She was seated in her chair; I stood in front of her, smiled sultrily and started a slow strip tease. I swayed back and forth, my eyes on hers, my hands toying with my breasts; I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, watching Miss Lexi as her eyes went wide and her breathing became erratic.

"Chyna, this... this is wrong, I'm your..." she stammered, in weak protest.

"Hush, Miss Lexi," I said throatily, slowly raising my shirt up while still gyrating erotically. "You deserve this; we _both_ deserve this." My shirt was off, revealing the filmy red bra I'd worn that day; again I toyed with my breasts, squishing them together and making them jiggle. Miss Lexi was frozen to her chair, now clearly aroused; I could see her nipples poking through the blouse she wore, and her legs were shifting uncomfortably while her hands desperately gripped the arms of her chair. My smile widened; she was in my power now.

Languidly I slipped the bra out, and my breasts flopped gently as I let the thing flutter to the ground; they were firm and perky, and I bent down so I could lick the nipples. Then I slid my hands down my toned stomach and played with the hem of my skirt, pulling it down and back up, flashing a bit of my skimpy red panties each time. Miss Lexi was shivering now, one hand twitching in her lap; the other still gripped the arm of her chair, though I could tell it wanted to wander up to her bosom.

The school skirts had zippers, concealed within a fold; now I pulled it down and cast the garment aside, revealing in full my red panties. They were slightly damp, but my cock was behaving; I had much better control over myself now, no doubt due to some of the drugs I'd been left with that day. I rubbed my cunt through the fabric, panting and moaning softly, my head tilted back so I was eyeing Miss Lexi down my nose. "You like it, ma'am?" I asked, my voice husky.

"I... no! Chyna, put your clothes back on...!" Miss Lexi demanded, without conviction. I only smirked and tugged on the hem of my panties, pulling them down a little at a time only to flip them back up before I revealed anything good. I had her in the palm of my hand now, and it was great.

"You really want me to put my clothes back on...?" I asked, tugging my panties down farther than I had yet. "You _really_ want me to...?" Numbly she shook her head no, obviously unaware of doing it. "What, ma'am? I couldn't hear you, say that again?"

Her face was red before; now it went crimson. "I... I don't-"

"_Say it_."

"No!" she hissed. "Please don't put your clothes back on!"

"Good girl," I allowed, finally pulling my panties down and revealing my pink, shaven pussy. One leg, then another, and I let them drop; I left the stockings and heels on, liking the image it presented. I slid forward and into her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her soundly; she responded in kind, our breasts pressing against each other nicely. We broke apart, panting for breath; I could see the need in her eyes, no doubt a mirror of mine. "I've always wanted you, Miss Lexi," I whispered softly, lovingly, "just like this..."

"Chyna..." Miss Lexi replied, her eyes wide. "I..."

"Don't say anything," I said. "I'm not done yet." I sat up, my knees on either side of her, reached down and toyed with my clit for a few seconds. "Watch, Miss Lexi," I commanded, my eyes rolling back in my head.

I rarely watched myself transform; it was enough to feel it, to feel my sensitive, feminine little clitoris erupting into a huge, hard, veiny, masculine cock. The first few times it happened I would come, even, before it was fully hard; but those days were long behind me even then. Judging from the look on Miss Lexi's face, though, it was every bit as shocking now as it was then.

"I'm a dickgirl, Miss Lexi," I explained breathlessly. "Look at it. Twelve inches of hot cock, bigger and more virile than any man; I can come over and over, never get tired, never run out; my sperm are thousands of time more aggressive and virile than male stuff, I can get you pregnant with just one time, just a little bit of my semen." By then I was fully erect, my cock throbbing proudly between the two of us; I stroked it idly with one hand as I explained it to her. "But you won't want to stop," I said, leaning in so my mouth was against her ear. "I'll shoot off a thousand times before you're satisfied, make you orgasm for an hour straight; I'll flood your pussy with my seed until it's overflowing and still it won't stop. I'll fuck your ass and your mouth and those huge juicy tits of yours, and we'll be here until morning if we don't go back to your place." I leaned in further and poked my tongue in her ear, sliding it around inside; beneath me, I felt her shiver, but she didn't move her hands.

"I'll make you my bitch, Miss Lexi," I went on, acting on some dim impulse; I was rewarded by her shocked gasp, and the swiftly averted glance of hope and lust (but not swiftly enough). "You'll be nothing but my cumdumpster, you'll be a worthless fucking slut and you'll bear my dickgirl babies. You're going to have triplets, Miss Lexi, all of them beautiful blond dickgirls just like me. Just like your mistress." I heard her moan thickly, and with a grin got to my feet; I seized her hair and yanked her to her knees in front of me, my cock in her face.

"Open up, Miss Lexi," I ordered, my voice rough and commanding now; she complied eagerly, and I shoved my cock down her face. "I'm gonna make you _choke_, you worthless whore!" I cried out as I facefucked my teacher, not giving her even a moment to adjust. "Swallow it all! Swallow every drop of my hot white cum until you choke! You fucking slut!" I slapped her cheek, hard, and she moaned wantonly, choking on my cock as I slammed in and out of her mouth; I felt her tongue, frantically trying to explore every inch of me she could reach. I felt the vibrations of her slutty moaning, I felt her hand gripping the base of my monster cock; I knew she was kneading her breasts, distending her clothes, and that she didn't care.

The juices from my pussy ran over, coating her hand and my cock. "Clean it off!" I cried, yanking away from her and forcing her into the underside of my cock. "You made that mess, clean up after yourself!" Gasping for air she frantically did just that, licking my cock all over and lapping up my pussy juices as if it were ambrosia or some fucking thing. Of course she started licking my pussy too, not like she had any choice with my hands pinning her between my legs there; I had never been licked out that way, and felt orgasm coming on from both my parts.

Just before my cock erupted with its huge load of cum I yanked her away from my pussy and shoved my cock down her throat, forcing her down so she was staring straight up into me as I facefucked her again; with a sharp cry I forced myself all the way in, violating her completely as I ejaculated straight down her throat. I felt her throat muscles working frantically to handle it all, and pulled out just before she could black out from lack of air.

"Not good enough!" I cried, throwing her to the floor; she landed against the wall, one hand at her neck, choking and gasping for air as she fought to swallow the last of the cum in her mouth and throat. A few more thick strands flew out of my cock and landed in her hair, on her face, on her blouse; I watched as she smeared it in, gasping and moaning as she licked her fingers clean.

She looked up at me, her glance full of adoration and wanton lust. "What next, mistress?" she panted, eyeing my cock hungrily. "I am yours to command, all yours!"

"Take your clothes off, bitch," I ordered sharply, one hand playing with my pussy and the other with my hard, twitching cock. "You're a fucking mess!" She complied eagerly, almost tearing them as she hurried to get out of the ruined blouse and skirt; I caught the gleam of gold at her hand and neck, and ordered her to leave it on. She left her heels and stocking on as well, and her hair was still in a messy bun; she had a little patch of hair above her cunt, and I could see it glistening. Her breasts, much larger than mine and barely starting to sag from their own weight, heaved as she panted and moaned.

"On the desk!" I ordered, sweeping it clean with one contemptuous swing of my arm. She was too slow, and I grabbed her arm and flung her down on her back; I was on top of her quickly, straddling her chest, my cock between her enormous tits. "Spit on it!" I said harshly, slapping one breast and then another; she cried out in pain and lust, and covered my cock in her saliva as best she could. When it was enough I pinned her hands over her head and started tit-fucking her, my eyes glaring angrily down at hers; her face and hair were still slimy with my seed, and it was the most erotic sight I'd ever seen. She had her mouth open and her tongue out, and the head of my cock slipped into her mouth every time I pounded upward.

I quickly came again, grunting loudly and arching my back, my cock flying upward and spraying my seed all over Miss Lexi and her desk, some of it flying so hard and high it landed on me as well. Both our hands jacked it furiously, wanting the eruption to last as long as it could; I felt her other hand between us, furiously plying her pussy for all she was worth.

When it was over, she was almost unrecognizable beneath the massive strands of my sticky cum; I leaned down and kissed her hard and roughly, smearing the white stuff with my hand as I did so. Our breasts pushed together again, causing more tense friction between the two of us, my cock caught between them. "On your knees, you filthy bitch," I said, moving so she could do so. I could tell she expected me to plunge my cock into her pussy right then and there, but I wanted to hear her beg some more.

"I want to hear you scream, you skank," I growled, moving behind her and putting my hands on her ass. I leaned down and ran my tongue up her pussy, rewarded with the quavery sound of her moaning and panting. I hadn't done this very often, but like everything else related to sex I had an immense natural talent; soon she was writing with every flick of my tongue, begging for me to let her orgasm, practically crying from her need. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being," I snarled. "You don't deserve to come!" This was punctuated with my tongue lightly grazing her clit; she sobbed loudly and cried out. "Beg for it, bitch! Beg for an orgasm! Scream it out!"

"Please!" she screamed, thrusting back against me. "Please let me cum, mistress! I can't stand it!" I grinned and gave her what she wanted, sliding my tongue as deep as it would go and roughly fingering her clit; she screamed again as she came, hard, and I lapped up all her pussy juices as it spurted out. I slid my fingers in to make sure she was loose enough for my cock; she was, and with a growl I got up on the desk behind her.

"Here I come, Miss Lexi," I growled, slapping my cock against her ass. I slid back and poked the head against her wet cunt, and then with a grunt I shoved myself as far in as I could go; she howled from the pain, sobbing into her arm, but I showed no mercy as I pulled out and slammed into her again, and again, and again. "You worthless whore!" I cried as I fucked her pussy as hard as I could, knowing I had lost control and powerless to do anything about it. "You fucking cumdumpster!"

I felt the cum boiling up in me, burning hotly. "Here it comes, slut!" I cried, grabbing her hair and yanking her up; I couldn't help but bend down myself as my cock exploded deep inside her. My whole body burned as I came, the fire between my legs spreading all throughout me, and our screams filled the room in harmony; I felt her come as well, her pussy clamping down almost painfully on my cock, trapping all that burning cum inside. It still overflowed almost instantly though, and I felt myself coming again before I was through the first time; the sensation of two burning loads of sperm erupting out of me was almost too much to handle, and I think I blanked out for a second or so there.

When I had my senses back I was collapsed on top of Miss Lexi, who had herself passed out; the desk beneath us was awash with warm, sticky cum, and I couldn't help but imagine the countless billions of dickgirl sperm flailing madly around in the stuff, and the countless billions more that were even now giving her the beautiful baby girls she had always wanted. My stockings were ruined, of course, but that didn't matter so much. I looked down at my cock, which was buried to the hilt in Miss Lexi's cunt; no doubt I had hurt her, my cock too big for her pussy to handle like this, but my people would be able to fix her up. They had done so before with Olive, no doubt, and would do so in the future with all our lovers.

Miss Lexi stirred and looked up at me over her shoulder, her glance tired but still lustful. "You're still hard," she whispered in disbelief, wriggling against me; the motion set off little flares of lust in me, and I hissed between my teeth. "After all that, you're still hard. Amazing..." Painfully she pulled herself up, a thick squelching noise coming when my cock left her swollen pussy; a flood of cum erupted out of the opening left behind, and I shivered at the sight of it. _My_ cum, _my_ trillions of potential new dickgirls; I felt pride aching in my chest at the thought, and smiled lovingly.

We cleaned ourselves up, leaving the room as it was, and went to her place in my car. She was stiff and rather sore, but I could tell she wouldn't have had it any other way; she kept looking sideways at me, her glance lustful and loving, and I looked back at her as well.

Her house was practically a mansion; she came from an old family, she said, with lots of money from places she didn't have to think about. Teaching was something she did because she enjoyed it, enjoyed passing on the skills of life to the next generations; now she was nothing but a dickgirl whore, and she seemed inordinately pleased at the idea even as she hobbled up the front steps.

Just inside the door was a package, brown cardboard, with no address and no stamps; just a few geometric red lines on a black sticker. I knew what it was instantly, and told Miss Lexi to sit down as I opened it up; sure enough, inside was a fresh supply of drugs, for both of us this time. Silently I thanked my people as I uncapped a bottle of green pills, shook one out and told Miss Lexi to swallow it; it would help her feel better, I said by way of explanation. She swallowed it without question, frowning at the tingling sensation it wrought as it instantly began working its stuff.

Also in the box were some syringes, and a few vials of thin white fluid; I'd never seen these before, and the labels were unfamiliar, but they came with instructions. Barely had I read them before I knew what the drugs were meant for, but the question in my head was what they were _here_ for. No doubt I would find out soon. In the meantime Miss Lexi was feeling a lot better, and professed amazement at that fact; I explained that I wasn't alone, of course, and my people were _extremely_ good with drugs and hormones and shit like that. The green pill had in fact repaired her pussy of the damage I had caused, and generally improved things throughout her body; she'd be feeling horny again rather soon, if my suspicions were correct.

Sure enough, within half an hour we were at it again like teenagers, all over the house. When we got to the bedroom I ruthlessly drilled her ass, listening to her screaming in pain and then lust beneath me; the thought of clogging up her insides with my cum was strong, and I came several times in a row, each one seeming stronger than the last. Any normal woman her age would have been killed, but the drugs had done such a good job she was bouncing back into me, begging me to fuck her ass harder and faster. But I had to go back to her pussy eventually, of course.

Now I'm sure you're wondering: "Why's this Lexi woman having so much trouble when Olive wasn't?" Because Olive was young and Miss Lexi wasn't? Because maybe I didn't mention Olive's pain since it wasn't important? Why are you even thinking so hard about this stuff anyway?

The fact is, the younger they are the easier they respond to the pheromones, and their bodies are more resilient as well. Olive had been drowning in dickgirl scent all day before I kidnapped her; she was so ready she about exploded the first time I came inside her. Miss Lexi had been taken by surprise, as it were, and as you noticed I was deliberately rough with her; the drugs from my people solved that, of course, don't ask me how because I never asked and I have no intention of asking either. Some things are better left unheard, after all.

Anyway. I fucked Miss Lexi's wet pussy for hours, ruining the bed and the sheets and all that; it was just like last time, my foot-long cock was on fire and hot cunt was the only way to put it out, except somewhere inside was a broken gas line so the fire just burnt hotter and hotter every time I shot off another huge load of sticky cum inside Miss Lexi. Sometimes I'd go to her ass again, or her tits, or her mouth and throat; we were both drenched in my semen, but we didn't care, we were on fire after all.

Then, just to ruin the mood, the phone rang.

It was one of those annoying rings that really got into a girl's skull and wouldn't leave; there was no way we could keep on while it was doing that. Reluctantly, Miss Lexi stretched out and picked up the handset, putting it to her head with a grimace. "Um, hi?" she mumbled, clearly put out by the interruption. Her face rapidly took on a shocked look of disbelief, and she stammered her reply. "Wh-what? Tomorrow, really?" Desperately she feigned some sort of joy. "Um, that's g-great! Yeah, honey, wonderful!" I knew right then who it was; she wouldn't be calling anyone else "honey" with my hot dick buried in her cunt.

She hung up and looked up at me from on her back. "That was H- my hu- him," she managed, unable to refer to the man any other way. "He's coming home early."

"Henry," I said harshly, gripping her arms. Miss Lexi looked frightened for a few seconds, but then a devious look came over her face; she drew me down and whispered her plan into my ear. With every word my mood came back; when she was done, all I could do was kiss her hard and start pounding into her again. She moaned with lust and humped back into me, thrust for thrust.

For the plan to work we had to clean up, at least around the foyer and entrance; this was accomplished with a bit of chemical help, and then we were ready. Waiting was the hard part; we had to be ready, we couldn't be caught off guard doing anything strange. The sound of his car pulling up was like a shot going off; I sprang to my spot behind the front door and she stood before it, ready to greet him. He walked up the outer steps, reached for door and pushed inside: "Hi, honey," he started to say, no doubt surprised by Miss Lexi standing just right there; he didn't get to finish before I lashed out, hitting him over the head with a sock full of coins, and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

When he woke up he was naked, securely tied to a stout wooden chair, at the foot of their bed. Miss Lexi was wantonly sucking me off, theatrically overdoing it just for his benefit. "Huh...?" he muttered, still bleary, clearly not comprehending what was before him. In his position I doubt I would have, either; seeing your wife giving a blowjob to a teenage girl with a cock that wouldn't be out of place on a Clydesdale was bound to be disconcerting, at the least. "H-Hey! What's-!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, asshole," I said harshly, grabbing Miss Lexi by the hair and forcing her to go deeper on me. "You don't deserve Miss Lexi; I've taken her from you, taken her for myself in every way." She moaned louder and started fingering her cunt, clearly in agreement with my words.

Flexing powerfully I flipped both of us over, her on top, facing him; she leaned back and humped my cock for all she was worth, while I mauled her huge tits with both hands. "You were never good enough, Henry," I said harshly, looking at that pathetic man over Miss Lexi's heaving thighs. "Never! All she ever wanted was a good marriage, a man who gave her what she craved! She wanted babies, Henry! And you weren't up to the task!" Roughly I pinched her nipples and twisted them; she cried out and covered my hands in hers, urging me to twist them harder, as she helplessly bounced up and down on my cock at an ever-increasing rate.

"You're a failure, Henry!" I shouted over Miss Lexi's growing cries of lust, her strident and needy begging for me to fuck her deeper, harder, more. I did just that, thrusting up with my hips to match her furious humping, driving my cock harder and deeper into her wet cunt. "You're the worst husband in the world! And you've lost Miss Lexi forever!" As if to emphasize the words I felt myself about to orgasm; I seized her hips and arched my back, holding her with my cock buried to the hilt as huge gouts of hot white cum erupted out, overflowing her pussy instantly. Semen ran over, spurting out around my twitching dick in thick strands, seemingly for hours.

When it stopped I pushed her off of me and rolled over; more cum boiled out of Miss Lexi, without my cock to plug her up. "You are impotent, Henry," I said accusingly, staring straight into his shocked brown eyes. "I am not. Look at all this!" I gestured at the flood of cum on the bed, at the tide still overflowing out of Miss Lexi's pussy. "You can never match this; I create more every time I come! Every time!" My cock was still hard, possibly even harder; I manhandled Miss Lexi beneath me and slammed my cock into her again, displacing even more cum as I fucked straight down into her. She was on her shoulders, her back to Henry, and I faced him directly, bent over to get as much of my length into Miss Lexi's depths as I could.

I didn't bother with words, I just glared at him as he dissolved into pitiful sobs, begging me to stop defiling his wife, _his_ wife; I scoffed and fucked her all the harder, proclaiming my total domination over her with every thrust of my hips. Again I felt cum boiling up out of my body; again I buried myself all the way in her as another endless tide of semen filled her needy cunt over and over again. The thought of the humiliated, emasculated Henry gaping on, unable to look away, somehow made it all the sweeter for Miss Lexi if I were to judge by how high she screamed, how tightly her pussy clamped down on my throbbing cock; I felt her come at least three times in a row before my cock stopped, and I pulled out again.

I let her flop down straight and catch her breath, and I got up from the bed. "She is no longer your wife, Henry," I said scathingly, standing in front of him, my cock still proudly erect and drenched in my fluids and hers. "She is all mine. She's just a bitch, a whore, a hungry slut I get to fuck over and over and over again; she's my cumdumpster, just a dominated bitch good for nothing but choking on my hot sticky cum for the rest of her days." I reached down and slapped him, hard. "What did you ever give her?!" I shouted in his face. "Misery and rejection! You tied her down, held her back! Now she's free of you forever!" I slapped him across the other cheek, harder than before, and went back to Miss Lexi.

I needn't go into details here; suffice it to say that I jammed my dick down every hole Miss Lexi had, her pussy, her ass, her mouth and her breasts. Over and over again I came, drowning her inside and out in my seed, while the hated Henry could do nothing but watch and sob and futilely beg. We kissed longingly, my tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, and then I filled that mouth with more of my cock and my cum. At some point he fainted dead away; at some other point Miss Lexi and I fell asleep, entangled in each other so tightly it seemed we would never separate.

I woke up in my apartment, groggy and disoriented and physically a normal girl again; no Henry, no Miss Lexi, no ruined four-poster king-sized bed. No doubt Henry had been drugged into thinking it had all been a bad dream; the house would be perfectly clean, restored to its pre-Chyna state, not a trace of dickgirl cum anywhere. No trace of Miss Lexi, either, save perhaps a letter from a very powerful organization saying their marriage had been annulled and he was not to speak of what he had seen or to try and find her again or else; she had been taken away, thoroughly knocked up and carrying beautiful dickgirl triplets, never to see Henry or hopefully any man ever again.


	4. Kennedy and Paisley

After the episode with Miss Lexi I did not linger in my apartment; I went straight back to school, where another French teacher had already been instated. Her name was Mrs Floyd, and she was a matronly older woman who, while nice enough, did not play favorites like Miss Lexi did. She was also rather dumpy, and smelled of cats, and thoroughly unattractive; not worth my own purposes, therefore, so I largely ignored her while still passing at the top of the class.

Now, one would think that in a private school full of nubile teenage girls, someone like me could find all sorts of fertile virgin pussy to bunny-fuck into the maternity ward. And normally you'd be right, but after Emily and Miss Lexi there hadn't really been any others to catch my eye; consequently I was stuck, frustrated in more ways than one, and tempted to come to school horny again just to set off another day of wanton lesbian sex (in which I would be endlessly satisfied, for a few hours anyway). But I had vowed to myself to use more discretion than that, even if it was an extremely tempting scenario that left many a bathroom stall flooded out with thick dickgirl cum; the drugs I took were effective in suppressing the usual effects my spunk had, so I could jack off with abandon at school and not worry too much about it.

That didn't solve the basic problem, of course, which was that I still needed a new target.

Finally, one sunny Saturday I decided I would take drastic measures; I would go to the mall, seduce a complete stranger and take her home for a few days. And so, I dressed up in a somewhat sluttier version of my school's uniform and drove out, arriving just past ten in the morning. I was aggressive enough to ward off the men, yet just subtly sexy enough to attract the women and especially the girls; confident in my double-standardized sex appeal I went inside to the food court, ordered a burger (flirting shamelessly with the waitress, whom I marked for later but did not approach right away) and sat down to eat, to see and be seen.

As luck would have it, I was approached just as I finished my burger. "You're dressed funny," a forthright and exceedingly young-sounding voice declared from behind me. I turned and beheld a cute little redhead, not a minute over ten years old if I was to guess, with freckles and pigtails and short shorts and a sleeveless shirt advertising some band or other. Instantly I was turned on, and I couldn't help but imagine the cute little Irish dickgirls I could give her.

"You're one to talk, little girl," I replied snidely. Never mind that I was hardly four years older than she was; she was small, I wasn't, that was that.

"I'm ten years old!" she replied belligerently, frowning. "I'm not a little girl no more!" She seemed to be alone, or at least I didn't see anyone around who could have been her parents. God, if I hadn't taken some pills before I left I'd be pounding her little pussy right here and now, she was just that cute.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, to pass the time. "Where's your parents?"

"I'm Paisley," she replied honestly. "Mommy and daddy died in a car accident, I'm living with my sister," and she pointed at another redhead, perhaps nineteen and beautiful in a lingerie-model sort of way, sitting a little ways away and not paying a whit of attention to her little sister. "She doesn't like me too much. She says I get in the way," Paisley went on. "Her name's Kennedy, she's a model." She was also alone, just like her sister. Goddamn.

"Well, Paisley, my name is Chyna," and I held my hand out; she shook it automatically, looking at me with that innocently trusting look children gave to adults they liked. "And you're right, I am dressed funny. Do you want to know why?" She nodded dumbly, her eyes going wide like she was about to hear a secret; this was going to be way too easy. I gestured for her to sit down by me, and I wrapped my arm around her thin shoulders. "I'm actually very lonely, Paisley. I don't have many friends, and I'd like to have one."

"I'll be your friend!" she replied instantly, throwing her arms around me. "Don't be lonely, Chyna, I'm here for you!" Well shit, now I almost felt guilty; it was like picking on a stupid ass.

"Well, since we're friends, we can share secrets," I went on, hugging her closer and leaning down to whisper to her; her hair smelled like strawberries, I noticed as I put my mouth by her ear. "And I have a big secret, a _huge_ secret. But I can't show you here, only at my house..."

"Let's go, then! C'mon!" she squealed, squirming in my arms and making it worse every second.

Naturally we never said a word to Kennedy, though I did have Paisley leave a text message just so she wouldn't call the cops or something. On the way to my place I took a few pills, and the car filled up with my pheromones in short order; despite her age she was sharply affected by them, a good sign as it meant she was fertile, and I saw her grow red and heard her breathing become faster as she got all worked up.

"Miss Chyna," she whined as I pulled up to my place, "I feel all hot and funny..."

"Well, just get out and get some fresh air, honey," I replied; she did just that, though the air didn't do much this close to me. I took her by the hand and led her inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. "Now, can you tell me where it feels funny?" I asked nicely, kneeling down so I was on eye level with her.

Without a word she took all her clothes off, which I noticed were somewhat sweaty. "It's all over!" she whined desperately. "But mostly right here!" and she pointed at her little pussy, just beginning to grow out with fuzzy ginger hairs. "Kennedy says it's a cunny and some people do nasty things with it, but I've never felt this before...!"

Now, I know what you're thinking: "That's impossible, she's only ten! You're some sort of Lemon Sue, Chyna!" And you'd be right. I was engineered to be a honeypot after all, pheromones and all that; my whole reason to exist is to fuck as many women as possible and get them pregnant with more dickgirls, and the people who made me wanted to make sure I could be as good at that as possible.

That we all have more fun than you could stuff in a thimble while we're at it, is just a happy side effect.

"Cunny is a nasty word, Paisley," I said sternly. "Call it a vagina, or a pussy." I stood up myself and pulled her farther into my place, pushing her into the comfy chair in the living room. "Now sit still and keep quiet, and I'll tell you my secret." Instantly she froze up, hands in her lap, leaning forward, hazel eyes wide and unblinking. "You see, I..." my hands moved up, as if on their own, and started playing with my breasts. "I... I'm very lonely..." I moaned softly, rubbing myself through my tight shirt; Paisley whined and wrung her hands together, but didn't move.

"I have a strange body, little Paisley," I went on, my hands now sliding down my stomach. "I... I get all hot real easy... and I, I have..." I moaned again, wantonly humping my hands through my miniskirt. "Ah, I..."

"Just show me!" she demanded hotly, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth in fear.

"Well, alright then," I replied with a smirk. I pulled my shirt off, revealing that I had no bra, then undid the clasp on my skirt; I had special underwear on beneath, and I pulled those off too, leaving my stockings on as usual. "I'm a hermaphrodite, Paisley," I explained, idly stroking my hardening cock, lifting it up to reveal my tight pussy. "I have both boy and girl parts, and my boy parts are really horny all the time." Paisley couldn't say a word, she was fixated on my cock. "You want to touch it?" and I stepped forward, standing against the chair so she couldn't get up; not that she wanted to, of course.

Curiously she reached forward, trying to reach around it with her little hand. "This goes... down here?" she asked, waving at her little pussy. "It won't ever fit!"

"Sure it will," I said reassuringly, reaching for my purse and pulling out a bottle of pills. "Just take one of these, it'll help you."

She took one of them unquestioningly, awkwardly swallowing it and focusing on my dick again. "Will I have babies if we... if you..."

"Yes," I replied instantly. "Darling little Irish dickgirls, with long red hair and clear skin and bright green eyes and enormous cocks. Maybe even twins!" She didn't need further urging, she just spread her legs and looked up at me pleadingly; I could tell she was wet, and that the pills had taken effect quickly.

Pills or not I'd have to be careful, and I lowered myself slowly until I was pressed against her tight little preteen pussy. "This will hurt," I said honestly, spreading it open with my fingers and carefully pushing inside. Of course it was the tightest cootch I'd ever had, and it must have hurt her quite a lot despite all my care, but thanks to the pills it wasn't nearly so bad as it could have been; it wasn't long before I could lose control and start fucking her properly, and it was hot and tight and wet and just the best thing ever.

She reached up for my breasts, no doubt attracted by dim memories of feeding on her own mother; the kneading and sucking served to put me over the edge, and I came hot torrents inside her that quickly overflowed between the two of us. She let go of my nipple and screamed as she came too, legs wrapped tightly around me; I had jammed myself as deeply inside her as I could safely go, and we both shuddered violently as I unloaded into her hot fertile cunt. I leaned down and gently bit at her flat chest, working her nipples between my lips; she seemed to like that, and fingered herself desperately, ready for more.

I pounded her pussy a few more times, then pulled out and forced myself down her throat; looking back, I probably should have been more careful, but we were both beyond any sort of coherent thought at the time. All I could think of was how hot this little girl was, how tight and wet her every orifice felt around my raging womanhood (no good calling it manhood, as I'm not a man by any means). Almost choking to death on cock and spunk was an unpleasant and happily avoided side effect.

Anyway, after about an hour of me blowing gallons of cum, little Paisley asked if we could invite Kennedy over. "I wanna watch you fuck her tits!" she declared endearingly, fondling and sucking on mine. It was a good idea, but I wanted to play with her first.

"Sure, you can call her up," I replied as I pushed her down, "but you have to do it while I'm fucking your ass. You have to sound normal too, or else..." I didn't finish the sentence, instead I handed her her phone and fingered her tight little backdoor; her eyes went wide, but she steeled herself and dialed her sister while I pounded myself into her. As you can imagine I had no intention of letting her speak normally, or even finish the call; I had different plans for older sister Kennedy.

"Heya, sis?" she began when Kennedy answered. "Hey, I met thi- ah! Uh, this girl at the m-mmm-mph! Mall! H-her name's Chyna, and she- AH F- uh! She- she's re-hee-AH! REAL NICE! She wants to m-m-meee-EEEEE AHH FUCK MY ASSSS!" Instantly she clapped a hand over her mouth, and on cue I snatched the phone away.

"Kennedy, come over here," I said flatly, giving her my address, Paisley's helpless cries in the background, "and don't even think about calling your parents!" I hung up and lightly thwapped the device against the girl's ass. "Paisley, what did I say?" I didn't let her respond, I pushed her face down and fucked her ass hard.

It wasn't long before I heard a car racing up and squealing to a stop; I picked Paisley up and took us to the front stairs, in clear view of the entryway, sat down and shoved her onto my cock again. And when Kennedy burst in, yelling for her little sister and threatening gruesome death to whoever had kidnapped her, her first sight was that of said little sister gleefully riding me and my cock, of the both of us covered in sticky white cum; I peeked over her shoulder and made a 'come hither' gesture, and she came hither with a gobsmacked look on her face.

Ten seconds later she was eating her little sister out while I went at her cunt from behind; of course it wasn't as tight, but pussy was pussy and I'm not in any position to complain. It was remarkable how quickly Kennedy came to accept the situation as it was; then again, I didn't really give her any time to realize how impossibly outrageous it was, therefore cutting off any rational responses like calling the cops or the CPS or something. I helped her realize that my cock was huge and her sister's cunt tasted great, and that was it.

Eventually we ended up in the bedroom, where Paisley finally got to watch me titfuck Kennedy. I made her take some pills just in case, and then I fucked her up the ass while Paisley ate her out from beneath; she also managed to sneak a hand up and finger my own cunt, which helped me cum quicker and more heavily, and Kennedy's heavy squealing as I flooded her with hot girlcum only made me cum harder.

Sometime after sundown we all dropped off into thick slumber, and when I woke up in the morning both girls were gone; in their place was a clean and restored place, another box full of chemical goodness, and that wispy feeling that comes when I don't have an overriding compulsion to fuck the nearest cunt into oblivion. It was a rare feeling and I relished it greatly, while it lasted; awesome as sex always is, a girl just had to lay back and _rest_ every now and again, eh?


End file.
